


Ballroom Bliss

by RacheleMaryam7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Formalwear, Humanstuck, Kissing, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheleMaryam7/pseuds/RacheleMaryam7
Summary: Rose and Kanaya meet at a fancy ball, and a romantic night ensues....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to kick my writing flow back into gear so I thought why not work on a Rosemary AU I had in mind, now who doesn't love classy lesbians in beautiful dresses?

People say that an evening at a ball invited magical things to happen, usually unpredicted and as charming as a scene in a fairytale book.

Rose had no anticipations in mind as she wandered around the extravagant ballroom in a floor-length gown. The golden radiance from the hanging chandlers reflected on the pale interior walls, matching the rich colour of her dress. A grand atmosphere was created along with the orchestral music that played as guests danced and conversed civilly.

She approached a towering glass fountain and handpicked a wine glass at the table. At first she objected alcohol when Roxy insisted, or slurred rather, how “fuckin hot” the night would be while hammered drunk. But a classy glass of wine is sophisticated right? And isn’t this is a sophisticated party? Well apart from Dave running around the room screaming while being chased by John and that accursed puppet.

Rose snickered as she watched them both dart back and forth. “Dinner and a show,” she smirked.

She raised the glass to her lips and sipped the wine, and when the bitter taste met her tongue she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It would be easier to stop drinking alcohol when it tastes like shit in the first place, but for some reason wasting it wasn't an option for her. Not only did she feel a surreal sensation that she was being watched from head to toe by a certain alcoholic, admittedly she didn’t want to remain being the child who darted in the dark hallways as her mother appeared from the shadows like an antagonist.

Rose sighed as she sat on a luxury couch. The thought seemed stupid to her, using alcohol to shed the Rose she had once been. But how else will she do it? By _socialising?_ She hardly knew anyone at the party apart from John and Dave who were preoccupied in their antics. Jade said she couldn’t attend because she is in the middle of frog breeding, whatever that means. Besides, the people around her were dressed in excessive attires that made them look a thousand dollars richer – an intimidating statement in her opinion.

Rose then noticed a pale looking man wearing an electric green tuxedo and bow tie, approaching her with a proud gallant grin. She quickly averted her gaze. Maybe if she ignored him he wouldn’t bother her-

“Madame, may I offer you more wine?”

She slowly turned to address the voice speaking to her. It had an annoying tone to it, almost as if he was sneering at her, but she assumed that was just his natural way of speaking. Up close she noticed the intense paleness of his skin and she judged it would feel as cold as snow if she touched it. But to avoid a growing pause by staring at his hideously lime coat, she held up her hand.

“No thanks,” she responded.

“Very well, but I must say it’s much undignified to be unaccompanied at a party such as this.”

Rose gave him a squinted look. _Who the hell does this smartass think he is?_

“Well I think it’s very undignified to be remarking at a lady’s actions,” Rose retorted with a forced smile on her black lips, “especially when unaccompanied yourself.”

The man made a strange laugh in a string of haas, hees, and hoos. “My apologies. I am only seeking that my guests are to be entertained tonight, and you certainly look the opposite of that.”

Oh how Rose would love to use what’s left of her wine against that vexing face.

“Well my apologies as well for not giving a horsesnark about being entertained.”

“Is that so?” the man inquired, leering over in her direction. Rose moved back and felt a wave of shivers running down her back. “Might I ask why?”

“Because I’m not in the mood,” Rose answered with a bite in her tone. She grimaced when he sat next to her on the couch.

“Why?”

“Do you really need to interrogate me about this?” Rose folded her arms and turned her attention to the people dancing to show she’s uninterested; hopefully the perverted creep would take a hint. From the corner of her eye she spotted a tall woman with a fitting black dress and jade coloured shawl draped around her arms, her short black hair bouncing upwards like an actress in her early 20s. Rose was preoccupied staring at her that she took no notice to the man stretching an arm over her shoulders.

“Why don’t you lighten up and enjoy this night while it’s young? An excellent host such as I can provide just the entertainment you need-”

“I said,” Rose growled and abruptly sprung up, piercing ice cold daggers at him as she clenched the wine glass furiously. “I am _not interested_.”

With a sharp flick of her wrist she splashed the wine all over the man’s face and tuxedo. All eyes targeted hers from the people around her as the wine soiled his outfit and left a displeased scowl on his face. Rose stepped back to avoid any more confrontation and let out a startled yelp when she accidently bumped into someone behind her.

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

She turned around to see it was the black haired woman she was staring at earlier, wearing the same black coloured lipstick as Rose and holding an open red fan just below her chin. She tugged her hand gently.

“Follow me,” she whispered before leading her away from the scene. Rose didn’t object for she was dying to escape the crowd, and after weaving through the gaps of people chatting away, the two stepped outside on a wide outdoor balcony. Rose looked back at the closed doors and frowned as she saw the commotion going on through the glass panels.

“I never intended to make a scene,” she stated. The elegant woman shook her head.

“Not at all. I hardly blame you for your actions.” Her voice had a posh ring to it, soft and pleasant, and much nicer than that that from the creepy mayonnaise man.

Rose smiled gratefully. “Well thank you. And I suppose I should give my thanks for you saving me the trouble of poking his eyes out.”

The woman crossed her eyebrows questionably. “I’m sorry but was that sarcasm or were you being genuine?”

Rose’s smile widened with amusement. “Perhaps both,” she answered.

“Well, you are most certainly welcome miss….er…”

The blonde lady chuckled softly. “Lalonde. Rose Lalonde to be more precise, and you are?”

“Kanaya Maryam,” said woman answered whilst offering her hand, and Rose gladly shook it in greeting. “It is lovely to meet someone with excellent taste in fashion.”

“Oh really?” Rose remarked and she lifted up the long skirt of her gown before looking back at Kanaya’s outfit. “Thank you but I think you look far more fetching than I do.”

“Well I suppose it is a possibility that we both possess equal beauty, wouldn’t you say?” The tall woman lifted the fan just below her lips, the corner of those lips perking up while an eyebrow was raised almost seductively. Rose was embarrassingly aware of her heart pounding wildly in her chest and at that moment she further questioned her sexuality.

She cleared her throat. “It’s a lovely night.”

Kanaya hummed in agreement as she gazed at the evening scenery from the balcony. “A bit chilly for my liking, but still enjoyable.”

They both glanced back at the ballroom doors when the music picked up, the party resuming at full swing. “I think the commotion from earlier has died down if you wish to go back inside.”

“I’d rather not,” Rose confessed. “After that disastrous outcome I wouldn’t want to risk another one.”

“Then may I escort you to the gardens?”

Rose nearly spluttered and her eyes widened in shock. “Sorry?”

“Oh goodness, I’m sorry!” Kanaya blurted out and quickly looked away in shame. “I hope that didn’t sound too forward but it’s quite alright if you refuse-”

“No, I don’t mind.”

The glamourous woman returned her gaze with a puzzled but hopeful expression, her cheeks slightly flushed. “You don’t mind?”

Rose grinned and boldly reached to loop her arm around Kanaya’s, staring up at her with a gleeful glimmer in her eyes. “I’d love to. Shall we?”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

-

An hour or two passed by and the pair had almost circled the entire courtyard, discussing of interesting topics that intrigued the both of them. Rose discovered that Kanaya could potentially become the editor in chief for a famous fashion magazine, and while she fancied tailoring as her greatest passion, Kanaya was also fond of reading vampiric stories.

“Twilight excluded,” she opposed firmly.

On the other hand Kanaya learnt that Rose shared her hobby in reading but the subject revolved around witchcraft.

“It’s an invigorating experience, and also frustrating if you want to expel them out of the house,” Rose explained. “Um…do you like Harry Potter?”

“Yes, I’m currently reading through the series. I can see why it is popular.” Kanaya beamed when Rose showed her enthusiasm. “A good book is a brilliant way to pass the time when I am not pursuing my passion. I don’t suppose you have tried sewing before?”

“I’m afraid I’m not an expert at sewing but I can knit a pretty mean scarf.”

A gentle laugh escaped from dark lips, pleasing Rose’s ears as if she was hearing a beautiful tuneful sound. In the back of her mind she thought she would give anything to hear that sound again.

“I wonder if there is anything else we have in common other that our love for Harry Potter,” Kanaya inquired, her head tilting up in thought. Her eyes scaled at Rose who pondered as well. “Would you have any ideas?”

Rose hummed in thought, sitting down at a nearby marble bench before an answer clicked in her head. “I noticed we share the same coloured lipstick.”

Kanaya grinned in agreement. “Very true,” she affirmed, taking a seat next to her, “while I love the darkest shade of lipstick people argue it’s an outrageous offence to the fashion code.”

“Not always,” Rose countered. “I think certain people dislike the idea of being a bit bold, if you ask me I personally think the darker the shade the better.”

“Yes but people nowadays frown upon gothic attire, which is what I imagine the lipstick implies. But if I were to be completely honest the standards of modern fashion appeal to me as ludicrous as…um…”

“The creep in the hideous tuxedo who tried to hit on me earlier?”

“Oh, _don’t_ get me started with him.” Kanaya wrinkled her face in disgust. “I have a sick feeling he rummaged his clothes through a trashcan where a sugar-high unicorn vomited over.”

Rose snorted loudly and her shoulders shook as she cackled, covering her mouth to muffle her laughs. “Oh my god,” she snickered, “I actually wish he were here to witness that sick burn.”

“Speaking of which….what on earth was his intention with you?”

“Hm?” Rose noted Kanaya regarding her with a serious, concerned expression. She waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, he isn’t someone I know, thankfully. He was only being infuriating.”

She heard an irritable huff. “Why must men be so obnoxious when it is inconvenient? Must it be so difficult for them to understand that some of the things they say and do are impolite?”

“Towards us, especially,” Rose agreed with a sigh. “But some don’t want to realise that, I wouldn’t be surprised if they threw a tantrum if they knew I like women.”

“Ah, there it is.”

 Rose tilted her head questionably at Kanaya, scrunching her forehead and her lips pursed together. “Excuse me?”

Kanaya flashed a genuine full smile and her eyes lit up. “I believe we have found another thing in common about us.”

A moment of silence was shared between them, apart from the faint sound of chirping crickets in the garden, and it was broken when Rose chuckled openly. “What a small world.”

“Indeed.”

“So,” Rose began with an intrigued twinkle in her tone, “what confirmed it for you, other than realising the faults of machismo?”

Kanaya sighed dramatically. “If I _had_ to exclude that aspect, I suppose I realised it when I began working with female models,” she explained. Rose nodded in understanding and her grin grew broader.

“Let me guess, you witnessed their flawless shapes and loveliness that effortlessly unlocked the forbidden desire that buried deep within you, thus discovering a part of yourself you were always unaware of?”

The other woman blinked a few times in stunned silence. “That is a terribly poetic way to put it however you are on the right track.” Her breath hitched and looked down at her hands entwined together. “Mostly…”

Rose frowned at the obvious vulnerability when she observed the stiffening of her jawline and the grip on her hands tightening. She shuffled closer and showed her full attention, making sure to ask cautiously. “Care to elaborate?”

Kanaya inhaled deeply. “For the past couple of weeks I was involved in a, how do you say it, extremely strong platonic relationship with someone who I am not currently speaking to.”

Rose remained silent and Kanaya slowly continued.

“We would cuddle and mess around with each other, and it escalated to the point where I began to develop stronger feelings towards her. But I foolishly had my hopes up because eventually I discovered she had other plans…with other people.”

Rose draped a hand over Kanaya’s and she closed her eyes sympathetically. “I’m sorry that didn’t go well for you.”

Kanaya shook her head with a gritted smile, her shoulders beginning to quiver. “What didn’t go well was the fight that broke out afterwards. I let my unrequited emotions get to the best of me and said things I now wish I hadn’t. We haven’t spoken to each other since.” She felt her eyes beginning to water and she hastily composed herself but was unable to contain the loose tears that fell, leaving wet tracks down her face that Rose spotted instantly. A soft compassionate expression fell on her features as Rose rested her hand on Kanaya’s shoulder supportively.

“Surely it isn’t too late to fix things between the two of you,” she offered, “It’s natural to say a bunch of regrettable things in the hype of the moment. And who knows? It’s likely your friend could be feeling the same remorse as you do.”

“I’d like to believe that is possible,” Kanaya sniffed, “but the fault was mine. She has no reason to feel any remorse over how I acted.”

“Then…would it help the situation if you apologised to her? Tell her how you felt?”

Kanaya shook her head shamefully. “I’m afraid I have no will to do it, not on my own.”

“Whoever said you are doing this alone?”

“What?” Kanaya raised her head sharply and gasped in disbelief at the dedicated statement. “Oh no, you are far too kind, we barely know each other I can’t possibly-”

Rose lifted her hand to stop her. “Before you finish, and while I’m willing to help in whatever way I can, I meant to say that there are others who can support you as well. People who are close to you and could probably fix the situation better than I can.”

Kanaya took her words into deep consideration by studying her intensely, which made Rose feel a tad nervous. The continuous thumping pace in her chest resumed again as she perceived the divinest shade of dark green irises in closer view, the colour nearly matching the shawl. She swallowed and managed to find her words again.

“Just give it a try,” she murmured, her hushed tone magically expelling Kanaya’s troubling thoughts like a warm blanket fighting the chill. “And if it turns out she doesn’t forgive you, I’m regretful to say it probably wasn’t meant to be. But despite that, everything will be alright in the end.”

It took her a moment to release a few shaky breaths after hearing the worst of all outcomes, but afterwards she felt a comfortable assurance realising Rose was right.

“Thank you,” she whispered gratefully. “Your advice couldn’t have been more perfect. I am confident I can handle this.”

Rose responded by patting Kanaya on the back with a promising smile on her face. “I’m confident as well. To my observation, life has a clever knack of turning situations around just when you think things could get worse. Once you decide to act upon your issues, you are already holding the wheel to steer you through the dangerous waters of potential consequences until you determine the fate you desire.”

“Um….yes, I see what you mean.”

Rose averted her eyes and her face reddened slightly. “Sorry, was I being too poetic?”

A fruity chuckle left Kanaya’s lips. “I do not mind in the slightest. I only find it interesting to hear something like that described so elegiacally. By the by,” she added as she examined the golden dress that Rose wore, admiring the silken skirt that flowed down her figure like a supple river. “Have I mentioned that I adore your attire?”

“I believe you have,” Rose grinned, rising to her feet. Kanaya watched as she pirouetted and noticed the train of her gown flaring gracefully with her movements. “Since you are an experienced fashion designer, perhaps you can indulge me with an analysis from the future editor in chief.”

“Hmm.” Kanaya tapped the corner of her lip while she scanned the full length of the beautiful woman posing with a mischievous nature that struck to be flirtatious, at least she thought.

“I would have the say the first thing that comes to mind is…” She snapped her fingers. “The design of the dress you are wearing is strikingly similar to my previous projects.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “Is that so?”

“And a style like that suits you stunningly,” Kanaya breathed. “It complements the shape of your body in a subtle but flattering gesture.” She moved her hands flowingly along the outline of Rose’s figure to accentuate her words. “And might I say gold is definitely your colour, I might go as far to say you appear to me as radiant as a sun goddess.”

Rose froze on the spot and gawked with eyes as wide as her mouth. _Holy shit._

“Any faults you can detect?” she queried, keeping her gaze directed as she displayed her backside where the straps of her dress revealed most of her skin. Kanaya shook her head with a pleased smile.

“None that I can see,” she affirmed. And she was nowhere near being too generous; Rose was breathtaking from head to toe, and Kanaya found it increasingly difficult to look away from her. Perhaps it was the dim luminosity of the garden lights that emphasized her features and gave the impression of a glowing star, or was it her bashful smile that did it? She knew it was no matter as Kanaya gazed at her as if she was the most beautiful sight in existence. 

“Well, thank you.”

“You are most welcome-”

The moment was abruptly interrupted when the clock tower from the estate rung loudly, echoing across the courtyard like an unwelcome cockblock. 

“Oh dear,” Kanaya spoke in a concerned tone. “How long have we been out here? It is getting rather late.”

Rose nodded reluctantly though disappointment washed through her at the thought of concluding a wonderful evening. Had they truly been out for so long? She wondered if they even conversed long enough. “I suppose we should head back to the venue before the guests leave, then.”

“I am certain we will meet again,” Kanaya promised as she stood up, astonishing Rose with her words as if she detected her distress. “But one more thing.”

“What is it?”

There was a pause between them as Kanaya lifted her thumb to her lips, licking over it before brushing it over an area near Rose’s mouth. The woman froze at the contact and a deeper blush thickened across her cheeks.

“Uhhh….Kanaya…”

“That smudge from your lipstick was bothering me,” she simply said. Rose responded with a soft ‘oh’ as her fingers dusted over the affected area. She would be lying if she said the action wasn’t strange and a bit maternal, but the line wasn’t treaded to make her uncomfortable.

“You could have told me about it,” Rose mentioned.

Kanaya breathed out a sigh. “Forgive me, I didn’t intend to perform a motherly act on you. It’s just that, well….” She hesitated as she contemplated on what to say next, and it didn’t help when Rose leaned closer expectantly.

“Yes?”

Kanaya smiled, defeated. “I guess I am only terrible at goodbyes.”

Now it was Rose who laughed and Kanaya grew apprehensive when she felt her heart flutter. She was always so sceptical about the idea of becoming attached to someone she had just met, not to mention risking a tragic fallout with someone with the most beautiful short locks of blonde hair, a perfectly sincere smile that complimented the black shade of her lips, and oh, the most interesting pair of eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge to her problems that needed answers.

And after hearing the enchanting sound of Rose’s laughter, Kanaya realised this was an attachment she could not escape from. The worst part was realising if she let her fears get in the way of doing anything about it, come tomorrow and the next few nights alone and longing for that special someone, the agonising feeling of isolated regret will consume her.

It was an overdramatic way of thinking of course, and surely there will be other fish in the sea but…

“Is something wrong?”

Startled, Kanaya took a sharp intake of breath. “No, everything is fine. Shall we?” She extended her arm and halted at the fierce look of determination that stared back at her.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Rose insisted. She slowly approached the taller woman and stood on her tiptoes, reaching with all her might to plant a faint feathery kiss on her cheek. “Promise me that we’ll meet again. Anytime, anywhere, I don’t care,” she whispered.

Before Rose could lower herself, she felt two hands quickly touch her face. The urgency of that action sent her heart almost over the edge, and if that wasn’t enough, she glanced up to see warm almost desperate eyes gazing down at her.

“Rose…. May I….” Kanaya murmured, panicking as she lost the words she wanted to say. They remained like that for a few uninterrupted seconds and Rose tenderly, and a bit timidly, extended to caress Kanaya’s face just as gently.

She smiled in a way that eased Kanaya’s thumping heart. “You don’t have to be nervous, you can ask me anything.”

“May I kiss you? Please?”

At that point the composed mind of Rose Lalonde was hollering with joy, and her smile almost stretched from ear to ear. “Kiss me back? Of course, payment is only fair-”

A muffled sound was all she could finish when Kanaya pressed her lips against hers.

Rose was well aware of what a first kiss felt like after reading countless of articles from her mother’s magazines. Some were described awkward, uninspiring and usually left dissatisfaction in the air. However, none of those descriptions fit how wonderful it was to experience a first kiss with Kanaya. There was no tongue, so it wasn’t at all sickly intimate, only the tender feeling of soft lips and warm hands travelling from the base of her neck to her shoulder blades. Rose instinctively deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers through black locks of hair, earning a deep hum that sent excitement rushing through her veins. Unfortunately the kiss couldn’t last for much longer and they had to separate, the two gasping from exhilaration and need of oxygen.

“Wow…” Rose breathed. “I…didn’t expect that.”

Kanaya’s smile fell and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You did say I could kiss you.”

“I assumed you meant on the cheek but…” Rose trailed off and saw the other’s eyes suddenly widen in realisation.

“Oh heck!” Kanaya buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Of course that was what you meant, I cannot believe I went ahead and did something so forward!”

“No, Kanaya, hang on a minute.”

Rose effortlessly removed Kanaya’s hands that obstructed her furiously blushing face, and leaned forward to peck her lips. “I liked it. And in fact I was hoping you would make the first move before I did it myself.”

Kanaya blinked rapidly in shock. “R-really? Well…um…that changes everything.”

Rose couldn’t contain the affectionate chuckle that escaped her. She traced the colour of her cheeks and planted another kiss over the skin where her fingers had drawn, her voice honeyed with playfulness. “Would it be weird if I said that you have the most endearing reaction when you’re flustered?”

“…Not at all,” Kanaya admitted with a modest smile forming. “Would it be bizarre if I said I am overjoyed with how this evening has turned out?”

“You wouldn’t be the only one then.”

Immediately Rose dived in for a second lip locked kiss and Kanaya responded eagerly. As they kissed passionately she was aware of a scented fragrance that smelt of spring greens and sandalwood, and as soon as it wafted through her nose Rose desired to drown in their tangled embrace and heated kisses. As for Kanaya, each kiss felt like it wasn’t enough and she caressed her lips deeper, desperately seeking more but maintaining a sweet tender pace.

They broke apart with a soft smack of their lips as they savoured the peaceful sensation of locking eyes with each other. After they regained their breathing under control they both laughed silently.

“Your lipstick is everywhere,” Rose observed gleefully.

“You stole the words from my mouth,” Kanaya smiled as she reached into her purse and took out a black lipstick. “Hold still now.”

Rose puckered while her lips were reapplied and the excess around it was wiped off, and Kanaya was about to do her own when Rose quickly smooched her on the mouth again.

“I thought I would savour you the trouble of colouring them,” she said, shrugging her shoulders when Kanaya lifted her eyebrow. “And maybe I just wanted to kiss you again.”

A humorous giggle was returned and she intertwined her hand with Rose’s. Leisurely they continued their stroll through the secluded courtyard, the starry evening sky shimmering above them that Rose and Kanaya both agreed set a romantic mood. “So does this mean as of this moment we are officially dating?”

“It depends,” Rose began. “Do you wish for that to happen?”

Kanaya lifted Rose’s spirits with an insistent nod.

“Oh yes, undoubtedly.”

 -

As the two women hand in hand made their way upstairs to the grand balcony, they were greeted by a sea of people and an unfortunate appearance of the mayonnaise man.

He smiled obnoxiously at Kanaya. “Ah, it is nice to see you Madame, I don’t suppose there is anything that I, a humble host can offer yo- oh.” He halted and glowered when he saw Rose with the same glare directed at him. “It’s you.”

Kanaya narrowed her eyes. “Yes, and as you can see she is accompanied and does not wish to spend any time with the likes of someone as distasteful as your outfit,” she said firmly. “Now excuse us.”

“OOOOOH!” Dave and John shouted as they overheard Kanaya’s rejection and Rose wished she could snap a photo of the injured look left on the man's face for keepsake as they walked away. She could already foresee this relationship becoming a beautiful thing.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Kanaya proposed as they entered the ballroom, “I have a few ideas for our future encounters-”

“You don’t have to be so formal you know,” Rose cut in, smiling incredulously. “It would be much easier if you call them ‘dates’.”

“Dates. Yes…I like that word a lot more.”

Rose laughed humorously. “I agree. Go on.”

“But before we discuss of that I recall I am in need of a new model, and I was wondering if, curiously speaking you would like to fill that position?”

“Are- are you serious?” Rose stuttered.

“I am,” Kanaya smiled with a nod of her head, “Yet if you do not wish to partake in any public events you can always serve as an inspiring muse for me.”

Rose hummed in thought and slowly a kittenish grin teased the corners of her lips. “Does that involve fiddling with my naked body as you take my measurements?”

She predicted a flustered response and stammering words of objection, so when Kanaya copied her expression with a flirtatious smirk and added a wink, Rose was pleasurably taken aback.

"Perhaps we shall discover that."

**Author's Note:**

> Kanaya's dress reference:  
> http://www.simpledress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/A/-/A-linie_High-neck_Dropped_Floor_Length_Lace_Stretch_Satin_Black_Evening_Dress-5.jpg
> 
> Rose's dress reference:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/42/ca/1c/42ca1c2aa0d91f41663d405764f4872a.jpg  
> http://dressizer.com/lovely-backless-evening-dresses-designs/attachment/244/
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks!


End file.
